1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench in accordance with the prior art may be used to operate and rotate a workpiece such as a bolt, nut or the like along one direction only. The conventional ratchet wrench comprises a drive head, a ratchet wheel mounted in the drive head, a pawl engaged with the ratchet wheel, and a control knob mounted on the drive head for controlling the operation direction of the ratchet wheel. However, the control knob is usually mounted on and exposed from the top of the drive head, so that the control knob easily touches or tangles the objects located adjacent to the workpiece, thereby hindering or interrupting the operation of the ratchet wrench.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional ratchet wrench.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a ratchet wrench comprising:
a wrench body having a shank, and a drive head mounted on one end of the shank, the drive head defining a first receiving space, a second receiving space, and a third receiving space;
a ratchet wheel rotatably mounted in the first receiving space of the drive head of the wrench body, and having an outer wall provided with first teeth;
a pawl member movably mounted in the second receiving space of the drive head of the wrench body, and having one side provided with second teeth detachably meshing with the first teeth of the ratchet wheel; and
a control member including a rotation cylinder rotatably mounted in the third receiving space of the drive head of the wrench body, a linking lever secured on a first end of the rotation cylinder and pivotally mounted on the pawl member for moving the pawl member to engage with or detach from the ratchet wheel, and a drive handle secured on a second end of the rotation cylinder for driving the rotation cylinder to rotate.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.